


A Sweet Treat

by af_fection



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affectionate, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: Enjoy a delightfully romantic and heartfelt White Day with your greatest husband in the whole wide world, Impey Barbicane!!!
Relationships: Impey Barbicane (Code: Realize)/Original Character(s), Impey Barbicane (Code: Realize)/Original Female Character(s), Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 7





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on March 14, 2019.

“Rise and shineeee, my sweet honeyyyy!”

Impey shook your shoulders; his touch slightly rough. He gave you a big smile and a cute little giggle as you blearily looked up at him. You were caught slightly off guard by the sweet kisses pressed against your lips and neck as he pulled you into his lap. Your legs straddled his muscular thighs, and he gave you his signature goofy grin as his eyes began to cloud over with desire.

“As much as I’d love to take you right here and now, we have to celebrate White Day first!!” He gave you an exaggerated wink, speaking quickly and with so much excitement that it was basically radiating off of him in heavy sheets. You couldn’t help but notice how adorable he was as you softly petted his hair, letting him tell you all about the plans he had made for the two of you for the day.

—

After dressing yourself in the soft pink, knee-length gown Impey bought you for this super-duper-special occasion (as he called it), you slid your gemless wedding ring on your left hand. Holding it up to the rising sun, you let the hot orb of flames rest in the dip that held no gem. You’d never tell Impey, but he was truly your sun. And, you sometimes spent your early mornings just like this: letting the soft, yet-to-be-blinding sun rest atop your most treasured possession. You didn’t allow yourself to remain idle for long though, slipping on a pair of white slippers that fit like a glove. You were basically prancing down the hallway as you went to his room.

He was waiting outside his door already, running up to you like an excited puppy as you came around the corner. Quickly lacing your fingers in between his, Impey began to hum happily as he all but skipped with you to the kitchen.

The kitchen was in immaculate condition, all the items stored in their proper places except a single red box sitting in the middle of the counter. Impey ran up and grabbed it happily. He turned around to you in a grand gesture, thrusting it to you powerfully while dropping dramatically down onto one knee.

“C-Cardia..! I know we’re already married and that you’re the best wife ever, but I’d like to renew our vows with these super special chocolates made exclusively by your wonderful husband, Impey Barbicane!!!!!”

You laughed softly while smiling at him with upturned eyes. Taking the box gratefully with both of your hands, you carefully untied the beautiful deep red silk ribbon, keeping it held securely in your hand as you lifted the deep red lid off of the silky wooden box.

Inside were a bunch of little hearts, each one had “Impey x Cardia” written on them in light pink letters that nearly matched the color of your dress. You would recognize the ruggedness of his handwriting anywhere and were really surprised (and a little awestruck) that he had managed to make them look so beautiful.

“Thank you, Impey! They’re so beautiful! I almost don’t want to eat them…”

You eyed the chocolates sadly while stroking the corners of the box, not wanting to ruin the precious memories that they had already created in your heart. Breaking tour from their hypnotic quality, Impey called for you in an unusually deep voice, bringing your face up to his with two of his fingers. He had a piece of the chocolate hooked between his teeth and a high blush on his cheeks as he moved closer to you. You instinctively scrunched your eyes shut, making it feel like an eternity before you tasted the bittersweetness of the chocolate pass through your lips. Impey expertly used his tongue to push the melting chocolate into your mouth, lapping at the little heart-shaped candy to make it melt even faster.

He kept his lips locked with yours until the chocolate was gone and all that remained was the lingering sweetness of the little treat. His hands had eventually cupped your cheeks, pressing them softly together as he continued to move his lips against yours. Little groans kept leaving his lips as he pressed himself closer to you, leaving you held up against the counter and clutching onto the box of chocolates with everything you had. Your mind felt hazy as you kissed him back, tilting your head to the side to make the act easier. Soft whimpers left your lips as his hands trailed down to your neck, finding purchase there as his thumbs continued to stroke your extremely warm cheeks. You both pulled away, panting and locked in each other’s stares.

“C…Cardia…you really are the best.”

He took you into a sudden hug, his warm arms enveloping you as he swayed softly back and forth, in a silent dance of love. You felt happy and safe and content and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the day with your wonderful lover.


End file.
